Infants and other incontinent individuals wear absorbent articles to receive and contain urine and other bodily exudates. Many consumers prefer disposable absorbent articles because of their convenience and often superior containment characteristics. However, because disposable articles are intended to be discarded, generally after a single use, consumers are very conscious of the cost of such articles. One way to reduce the cost of such articles is to manufacture a single article which performs well on a large range of wearer sizes and body shapes. This is especially important for newborn users because of their rapid growth rate. Another cost reduction feature may be to permit the absorbent article to be fitted to the wearer in more than one configuration such that the diaperer has a choice as to which features of the diaper will be used. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a diaper that could be adjusted to fit a large range of wearer sizes. It would also be advantageous to provide a diaper which could be constructed in more than one configuration, as desired by the diaperer.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a diaper which has a waist feature capable of adjusting the length of the diaper. It would also be advantageous to provide a diaper with a fold-down waist feature which permits the diaper to adjust in length to fit a large range of wearer sizes. Further, it would be desirable to provide a diaper which can be fitted to the wearer in more than one configuration. Also, it would be advantageous to provide an absorbent article which can be fitted to a wearer in a high-back configuration, or a low-back configuration. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a diaper with a fold-down back feature and a fastening system which permits the diaper to be adjusted in length.